


Foundling

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [966]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs calls Tony to watch Carson and fall out with Fornell occurs from the overheard conversation.





	Foundling

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/23/2001 for the word [foundling](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/23/foundling).
> 
> foundling  
> A deserted or abandoned infant; a child found without a parent or caretaker.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864), and [Heterodox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847). 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Foundling

“You want me to what?” Tony practically yelled into the phone, drawing attention from the FBI agents around him especially Fornell. Tony rarely yelled and when he did it was usually an order to someone who was not responding fast enough. 

“Please? It’s just for the night. If you can’t take him, we’ll have to turn him over to Child Protective Services.”

“We haven’t even had discussions about how we’re going to handle our child and you want me to take care of someone else’s kid?”

“I know you’ll be great with him. He already loves me and hey I can come by after things are wrapped up here and help you with him.”

“Gibbs.” Tony growled warningly. 

“Please? I don’t want him to feel like a foundling. He has parents, but if he goes with CPS it will just confuse him and make him feel deserted or abandoned. Can you really do that to a child?” Normally, Gibbs wouldn’t beg though he’d never been above some manipulation if it got the end result he wanted, but Tony was different. Plus, he was hoping for an excuse to come over later.

“Fine. I’ll pick him up at NCIS after I get off work, but you’ll owe me.” Tony finished fiercely, a warning note in his voice.

“Thanks, Tony.” Gibbs hung up, a huge grin on his face.

Tony stared at the dial tone and shook his head. He wondered if he knew what he was getting himself into with Gibbs. He felt someone in his space and looked up, only to be confronted with Fornell’s ugly mug right in front of his face.

Tony stepped back. “Get your ugly mug out of my face, Fornell. Haven’t you heard of private space?”

Fornell ignored Tony, following Tony as Tony stepped away from him. “Gibbs is the baby’s father?” He pressed.

Nobody could say that Fornell wasn’t capable of putting two and two together, even if sometimes they disagreed about whether it equaled four or not. 

Tony sighed. “Yes.”

Fornell grabbed Tony and dragged him into a conference room.

“Hey! Watch it with the manhandling,” Tony protested, shaking off Fornell's hands.

“When were you going to tell me that you were shacking up with Gibbs?”

“We aren’t shacking up. We had a one night stand that was it.”

“Pretty sure it’s more than that for Gibbs. He voluntarily shared an investigation with you. Now, he’s trying to get you to look after some kid. What’s next, marriage?”

“Isn’t that a little farfetched, even for you?” Tony pointed out.

“This is what you were keeping from me, isn’t it? Were you ever going to tell me Gibbs was the father?”

“What the hell does it matter to you who the father is? Were you planning to step up and offer to take over fatherly duties or something?” Tony demanded.

“No, but I think I have a right to know when you’re shacking up with my work rival.”

“Oh, get over yourself Fornell. We’re not shacking up. Our relationship has nothing to do with your rivalry with Gibbs. Now if that’s all, I have actual work to do since I actually have plans for the night, now.” Tony glared at Fornell.

When nothing else seemed forthcoming from Fornell, Tony turned and left, leaving Fornell gobsmacked behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
